Nervous
by Cassiopeia Druella Black Stark
Summary: One-shots sobre como la escuela hace sentir a El. Esto es una traducción.
1. Nervous

**(N/A: ESTO ES UNA** **TRADUCCIÓN** **. El fic original pertenece a** **Stronzino** **)**

Nervous.

Todos le dijeron que estaba bien sentirse nerviosa, a pesar de que ella no estaba segura de lo que significaba estar nerviosa realmente, aunque supuso que tenía que ver con tener el estómago revuelto y las manos sudorosas. Pero ella sentía miedo también, y esas emociones le recordaban mucho a como se sentía cuando estaba frente a Papa, lo cual la asustaba más.

Pero entonces él estaba ahí, sosteniendo su mano y sonriéndole alegremente. Así que ella hizo a un lado sus sentimientos y sonrió también, descubriendo que a su lado encontraba alivio. Y el hablo con ella, preguntándole como se sentía sobre el primer día de escuela.

Ella sonrió, una sonrisa tímida que mostraba cuan nerviosa se sentía.- Estoy feliz y…- frunció el ceño, recordando la palabra que Joyce había usado para describir como se sentiría.- Nerviosa.

Sintió como la mano de Mike la apretaba un poco mientras le ofrecía lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- Lo vas a hacer genial, El.

Y ella le creyó, porque él le había dicho que los amigos no mienten.

Y especialmente los novios. Ellos no pueden mentir.

* * *

 **Okay,** **así** **que ha pasado casi un año desde que publique algo, y esto ni siquiera es mio xD**

 **Lo** **traducir** **hace unos cuantos** **días** **, y estaba esperando a que el autor me dejara traducirlo, pero nunca me contesto TTnTT y ya no** **resistí** **mas así que tuve que subirlo. Es la primera vez que traduzco algo** **así** **que probablemente no este perfecto xP**

 **Y espero que el autor no se enoje conmigo por haberlo subido sin su permiso. PERO EL/ELLA NO ME CONTESTO!**


	2. Promise

Promise.

Él puede no recordarla, pero ella recuerda su cara claramente. Ella nunca va a olvidar a aquellos que lastimaron a sus amigos. Eleven piensa en las veces que ha visto a Mike con una bandita o un hematoma. Y en como eso hacia hervir su sangre. Ella odiaba ver a Mike lastimado.

Y ahora ella estaba parada ahí, con la gente que lastimo a Mike rodeándola. Aquello la enfureció y sintió que era la oportunidad perfecta para lastimarlos, igual que como lastimaron a Mike.

No puede entender porque lo lastimaron. Él es dulce, cariñoso y siempre es paciente con ella. Él siempre le explica las cosas cuando ella no las entiende y nunca la juzga.

Pero no importa cuánto quiera lastimarlos, especialmente a Troy y a su amigo, ella no puede. Porque le prometió a Mike y a Hopper que no revelaría sus poderes.

Y las promesas son algo que no puedes romper. Fue Michael Wheeler, el que la entendió cuando nadie más lo hizo, quien le había dicho eso. Así que ella va a cumplir su promesa.

* * *

 **Tuve que tomarme algunas libertades mientras lo traducía para que quedara como quedo xP**

 **El autor (O autora, ni idea xD) sigue escribiendo la historia y apenas va por el capitulo tres, así que voy a traducir el cap tres y subirlo probablemente en media hora, ya que los caps son muy cortos. Y a esperar que no se tarde mucho en escribir mas caps TTnTT porque amo como describe a Eleven.**


	3. Reading

Reading.

Ella recibió clases antes de ir a la escuela. Mike siempre le enseñaba cosas y cuando no podía (lo cual no era muy frecuente), Nancy o Dustin la ayudaban. Le enseñaron todo lo que pudieron y ella pensó que ir a la escuela sería bueno, tan divertido como era cuando ellos le enseñaban.

Pero estaba equivocada.

Las palabras eran demasiado largas y las páginas tenían demasiadas letras. Y ver tantas palabras minúsculas acumuladas en una página le hacía doler la cabeza. Ella nunca había leído algo como esto antes.

Y entonces la chica a su lado se levantó con confianza cuando la maestra la llamo por su nombre y empezó a leer.

Ella no tomaba descansos entre las palabras para entenderlas como Eleven lo hacía. Y no leía tan despacio, realmente despacio, como ella acostumbraba hacer.

Y de repente, ella entro en pánico. No quería leer palabras tan largas frente a otros 23 niños de su edad. No quería leer delante de nadie que no fueran sus amigos.

Ella no estaba lista.

Y entonces la niña se sentó y la maestra la elogio por sus buenas habilidades de lectura y voz segura.

Y luego grito:- Esta bien, Jane. Es tu turno.- Y en ese momento, Eleven se congelo. Trato de apartar la mirada de la maestra, y fingir que no la escuchaba, pero dondequiera que miraba, había un estudiante mirándola.

Sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, como cuando tenía miedo de las "pruebas" de papa. Quien la castigaba por hacer algo mal ¿La maestra la castigaría también?

Todo parecía demasiado para ella. El latido de su corazón, el dolor en su cabeza mientras trataba de alejar los recuerdos, el temblor de sus manos, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

Ella corrió lejos.


End file.
